


The Short and the Dirty

by DarkJediQueen, Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, dom!Reid, mild impact play, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just what it sounds like. Short fics that really pack a bang to them.</p><p>Various pairings, various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Casual A Night In by DarkJediQueen

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Does a fuckton of sex count?  
> Please no ship shaming  
> No expectation of more. It's possible, but not likely please don't ask.  
> This will not be updated all the time, just when we are feeling particularly smutty.  
> All ficlets are unbeta'd. No non-consensual beta please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want a night to themselves. 
> 
> Criminal Minds Hotch/Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came totally from [THIS](http://joanielspeak.deviantart.com/art/Just-a-Casual-Night-In-631798269) picture.

There weren't a lot of nights that Spencer and Aaron could just relax. Even if they weren't working, they had a very active ten year old in the house with them. It was rare that they were allowed to be just lovers enjoying each other. Aaron was dressed in the suit he had been wearing that day, minus the jacket. On his left wrist he was wearing a leather strip that if he wanted he could turn into a cock ring that fit right around Spencer. On his right was a longer strip of leather that he had made special, it fit around Spencer's wrists and he could hold his hands and arms right where he wanted them. He wasn't sure that he was going to use them but wearing them told Spencer that he wanted to play.

Aaron brushed his fingertips down the center of Spencer's chest. When they just touched the dusting of hair on his lover's skin below his bellybutton he started back up. Spencer's eyes were closed and his hands were above his head, gripping Aaron's cloth covered thigh. He was totally naked and hard as a rock. He had been since Aaron had told him to strip before dinner. He'd gone upstairs to strip off his jacket and gather his leather strips before going back into the kitchen. The blinds were all pulled from before they had gone to work. He'd pulled every single one on the first floor and the few in the hallway to the bedroom. Their bedroom ones stayed pulled most of the time so he hadn't worried about them. Jack was at a friend's for a sleepover. 

Spencer laid his head down to where it was in between Aaron's legs. On his next sweep down Aaron's let his nail bit into Spencer's skin. His entire body shuddered. It had been weeks since Aaron had fucked Spencer, mostly it was lazy hands jobs in the shower or a quick blowjob in the morning. He knew he wasn't going to last long enough to tease Spencer too much. The sight of him fully naked and stretched on the couch was tempting. The genius had eaten dinner sitting in Aaron's lap, he had been good and hadn't squirmed around even though Aaron was sure he wanted to. The Chinese had been eaten quickly with Aaron using chopsticks and Spencer a fork. 

After the food had been consumed, Aaron had pushed Spencer over the table and tongue fucked him until Spencer had just been on the edge of coming. A liberal washing of his mouth with mouthwash while Spencer relocated to the living room and then the fun had begun. For over half an hour, Aaron had been touching Spencer just enough to keep him hard but never enough for it to be enough at all.

Aaron kept his hand on Spencer's chest and used his other to work his pants open. At the clink of his belt, Spencer turned his head and as soon as Aaron's cock was out, he fed it to the younger man. Spencer kept his arm right where it was for fear of knocking Aaron's cock from his mouth. Aaron closed his eyes as a hot wet mouth took him in as far as he could go with the angle they were at. It would be enough to get him off if he wanted it to but that wasn't what he wanted. He was only going to use Spencer's mouth to get him hard. It only took a few minutes before the wicked tongue and suction got him fully hard. 

"Stop." 

Spencer pulled his tongue back and stopped sucking on the cock in his mouth but he didn't back away. That mouth was perfect for him. Spencer was perfect for him, in every way. He gripped the hair on the back of Spencer's head and thrust his cock a little farther into the mouth he loved so much. The tongue stayed down and back. 

"Get on my cock," Aaron said as he couldn't take it anymore. He shifted his legs as Spencer scrambled up with urgency. The younger man straddled his lap. Aaron's hands went to his ass cheeks, holding him open as he lowered himself down onto Aaron's cock. The only lubricant was what little Spencer had worked inside himself before getting on the couch, knowing how the night was going to go and what was on his cock from Spencer's mouth. He let Spencer work himself up and down, up and down as worked his hole to take all of Aaron. Spencer had spent the entire day lecturing at the academy, his voice was wrecked and Aaron was going to make him tea before they went to bed. 

When Spencer was all the way down on him, Aaron let go of his cheeks and gripped his hips instead. It was his favorite part, before Spencer had lost himself to the pleasure of a good fucking and before the feeling of the hole stretched around his cock started to fade into a rush for pleasure. He pulled the genius down onto him sinking those last few centimeters farther inside. Spencer's head dropped forward, slack in the feeling of a cock inside of him and trusting that Aaron would keep him up. 

The arch of his neck was tantalizing and Aaron pulled him back just a little so that he could lick up his spine. When Aaron squeezed his hips, Spencer started rock on him. It heaven, being buried in him. Spencer got into a good rhythm just in time for Aaron to want to touch. He trailed his hands up Spencer's sides, missing the ticklish spots and instead pulled Spencer back to where he was braced fully on Aaron, his back rubbing on Aaron's chest. 

"I heard Morgan today. Talking about the person who has claimed your attention. His arm wrapped around you. I wanted to throw it off. Now that he is all happy and settled with wife and child at home, he's turning his eye to you. He doesn't know that you are mine." Aaron knew that he was close. That he'd come before long. He'd get Spencer off with his hand after he came. "He doesn't know that you have me inside of you on a regular basis. That you sleep in my bed. Fuck."

Aaron grabbed his hips again and held him down on his cock as far as he would go as he came inside of him. Spencer's head dropped back onto Aaron's shoulder. His breath coming in pants as Aaron's cock swelled in him. Aaron pushed his legs to move, spreading them more and doing the same to Spencer's. He slipped his hands forward, finally touching Spencer's cock. But he didn't grip it, instead he held it between his palms. 

"We are going to do it soon, too. Tell the team. Have a meal together and before hand I am going to fuck you can't get it up anymore. You can sit in my lap as we eat to show them how serious we are." Aaron wrapped one hand around his cock and drew it up and off before he did the same with the second, on and on he did that. Never chaffing, just soft enough for him to feet it but not enough to get anything remotely like what he needed to come. Spencer stayed like that though, near boneless in his lap. Panting. "Spit."

Spencer leaned up enough to where when he did spit, he could just drop it down onto his cock. Aaron felt the liquid hit his hand, right where it was around his cock head. Aaron slicked up his cock with it and squeezed just a little more. 

"Garcia and Lewis, can you see the looks on their faces, knowing that picturing us together is hot but being ashamed that they were doing it. Dave would be upset because he didn't know and I kept it from him. JJ and Morgan will be all worried about you. Is that what you want, Spencer? For them to know that you are mine and that they need to back off?"

Spencer nodded, his head moving just enough for Aaron to feel it before his entire body went taut. Aaron watched his mouth fall open as he came wordlessly into Aaron's hand. Mental stimulation worked just as well as physical with Spencer. Instead of moving to clean up, Aaron brought up his hand to Spencer and he cleaned it off. Suckling on each finger as it was offered to him. He didn't move and Aaron's cock stayed inside of him. They would stay like that until Aaron either got hard again or they went to bed. He was going to do everything he could though to get hard again. He wanted his lover one more time before bed.


	2. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel and Guide Bonding.
> 
> Criminal Minds Hotch/Reid

Aaron was sitting at the bar drinking. He knew he shouldn’t be, not when his senses were spiking like they had been. He was about to take a sip when he felt a soothing calmness come over him and a hand stilled his. He looked to the side into the hazel eyes of the young man from the seminar. Beautiful, was all Aaron could think.

“I think we both know what this is.” The young man, Spencer, Dr. Spencer Reid, the name came unbidden to Aaron’s mind.

“We shouldn’t.”

Spencer just cocked a brow as Aaron turned sideways on his barstool. Spencer moved between his legs and cupping the back of his head he leaned in and kissed Aaron. The moan that escaped had his cock already filling, his body already on alert. This was his Guide and he knew it. Aaron gripped Spencer’s hips and pulled him in closer, not caring that they were in a very public place. Just another few centimeters and he knew their cocks would brush against each other through the fabric of their trousers. Deep inside Aaron felt that Guide shaped hole he had been living with for so long fill. Finally he pulled back and fisted his hands in Spencer’s soft curly locks and shivered as the sense of touch was already imprinting on Spencer.

“I’m married Spencer.”

“And, you know you aren’t going to be able to walk away, I feel you wanting to bond. I’m not afraid, I want this.” Spencer moved in again and laid his lips on Aaron’s neck, right at his pulse point. Aaron closed his eyes as his mouth fell open and moaned in pleasure as the Guides mouth was undoing him right there in the bar. If they hadn’t been so public, he would have thrown the young man down and rutted against him right then and there. When he found his voice again he gently pulled Spencer away and looked deep into dark, lust blown eyes. 

“No, I can’t walk away.” Aaron reached into his pants for his wallet and took out enough for his drink and a tip. Standing, he didn’t even care that he was sporting an erection as he wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and led him to the elevators and then to his room. Spencer was wrapped around him, driving him crazy the whole way up. By the time they stumbled into Aaron’s room he was more than hot for his Guide. He was painfully aching for him. He didn’t even stand on ceremony as he stripped quickly and turned to look at Spencer.

The young man was naked, his pale skin giving off a slight glow in the dim hotel light. Aaron’s eyes dilated and darkened with a lust that he hadn’t ever felt before, not even for Haley. Grabbing Spencer with a primal need that had started to consume him, he shoved the Guide down on the bed, face first. He barely had the presence of mind to grab the bottle of lube he had in his go bag. He didn’t have any condoms.

“Are you clean?” Aaron’s voice was thick and husky with the need that pouring out of him.

“Yes. I, I’ve only had blow jobs or hand jobs.”

Aaron’s knees almost buckled under him at Spencer’s confession. A virgin. Aaron took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. 

“God you’re beautiful.” His breath quickened as he kneed up on the bed. He finally let himself touch and it was electric. The bond started to gather inside him like fluid silver strands. As he touched the soft pale flesh under him he felt those strands flow into Spencer.

“Oh shit, what, what was that?” Spencer bucked up and Aaron smiled.

“That was the bond forming.”

“More, do more.” Spencer was panting and writing under Aaron’s hands as they slid all over the silky flesh. When he finally allowed himself to lay on top of Spencer, he captured the young man’s hands above his head and held him there. He thrust his aching cock between Spencer’s cheeks and was rewarded with a low moan. Aaron bent his head down and bit right at the junction of neck and collar and thrust again as he held on. Spencer cried out and shivered against Aaron.

The Sentinel released the flesh that was in his mouth and proceeded to lick and bite every single inch of Spencer’s backside. When he came back to the Guide’s ass he spread his cheeks and licked a stripe against the pink hole that had never known a cock. When the scent his him it was all Aaron could do to keep from cumming right then and there. The scent of his Guide was powerful and heady. Spreading the cheeks wider he licked again then pushed just the tip of his tongue at the entrance.

“Fuck,” Spencer panted as he gripped the headboard. Aaron chuckled but didn’t stop the sensual assault on Spencer’s hole. 

“Relax and let me in Guide,” Aaron’s voice had deepened and the rumble of it made Spencer melt into the mattress. Aaron went back to rimming the young man and was rewarded once again. He was able to work his tongue inside and fucked Spencer as he pushed at the bond, bringing them closer together. 

“Please, Aaron, please,” Spencer was begging and Aaron just softly hummed. Pulling back he turned his guide over and treated his front to much the same attention. When he took a soft pink bud in his mouth and Spencer’s hand wrapped around his neck he felt it. He felt Spencer’s empathy begin to open to him and let him in. He sank into the warmth of it and let it move through him as he loosened his hold on the bond. Spencer was shivering beneath him and his control was waning.

He had wanted Spencer’s cock in his mouth, but the Sentinel inside Aaron was on the verge of snapping. He grabbed the lube and generously applied it to to his finger and slid it inside Spencer. 

“Oh, please, please,” Spencer was whining, and the need pouring from him unglued Aaron. He slicked-up his cock, he had enough presence of mind to be generous, he didn’t want to hurt Spencer, especially not for his first time. “Come on Sentinel, fuck me already.” Aaron looked at him, eyes dark and dilated with lust. 

Aaron held his cock in his hand and pushing the Guides legs up he lined himself at Spencer entrance and slipped the head inside.

“Shh, relax, Spencer. I don’t want to hurt you.” Spencer nodded his head as he took a deep breath and relaxed. As he let out his breath Aaron pushed in past the tight ring of muscle. Spencer’s breath hitched as he threw back his head, his empathy blew wide open and it was a force that not even Aaron could fight against as he pushed in till he was fully seated. The bond bloomed bright inside them and empathy and bond wrapped together pushing them on to complete.

“Fuck,” Spencer cried out as he could feel not only Aaron sliding in and out of him, but he could feel what Aaron was feeling, and vice versa. 

Aaron’s eyes were turned down to see the slide of his cock in and out of that tight glorious hole. He felt every single inch as well as what Spencer was feeling. He wrapped his hands under Spencer’s thighs and pushed them further up as he fucked in and out of the Guide. The silvery strands of the bond moved through them, connecting them together in ways that they knew they would never be able to live without. 

Aaron watched Spencer’s cock harden even more and his balls tighten against the base. He let go of one leg and wrapped a hand around Spencer’s cock, pumping in time to the snapping of his hips in and out. 

“Oh god, Aaron,” Spencer screamed at the same time Aaron did, cumming at the same time as the bond snapped into place inside them both. Aaron was close to a feral state as he looked down at the beautiful man under him, the one he just claimed as his. Growling he pulled out then bent down to wrap his lips around the softened cock of his Guide, cleaning him up. He cleaned his stomach, then finally he kissed Spencer, pushing his tongue inside the Guides mouth, tasting him, letting Spencer taste himself in Aaron’s mouth. 

Aaron pulled back and laid his head against Spencer’s.

“Mine, Guide.” The claiming done, he knew he’d never be able to live without the young man by his side.

“Mine, Sentinel.” Spencer knew that he will never willingly leave Aaron’s side. Their bond strong and bright between them.


	3. Mad With Lust by DarkJediQueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond's back from a mission and his lover jumps him.
> 
> James Bond James/Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LadyHuntress who did me and rivermoon a huge favor today.

It was three a.m. and James was tired. He wanted to return his kit, all of it for once. He knew that Q was there because the guard had told him so when he'd came in through one of the tunnel entrances. He was bruised and dirty and didn't want picked up by the locals. Right there in the middle of the main part of the branch was the drop point for all tech brought back from missions and all tech recovered on missions. It was part of the table that Q used when overseeing missions. 

James dropped his kit there and pulled his Walther free from his holster. He popped the clip and ejected every single bullet left in it. Lining them up in a row beside where he set the gun. He smiled before turning around to figure out where the Boffin was. 006's mission had gone tits up and James knew that it was why the man was still there. Too high on energy from saving the crazy Russian. For once, it wasn't Alec's fault that his mission had gone to hell. 

The branch was silent as James moved through it. He'd heard M order all of the boffins home for a night of rest. There were a few non Q branch members monitoring other active missions up in the main section of MI6. James wondered how Q had slipped past M's purge of the branch. Then again many of the security members feared Q more than M. A well placed threat to tech would have made them lie to M. It would also explain why the guard had told James. 

Hidden at the back of the branch was little used workshop. It was full of Q's babies as James called them. Tech that he wanted to have perfected before anyone could see them. James was the only one with a code to get into the room and only because he'd asked the Quartermaster when he'd still been high from a spectacular orgasm. 

A mirror on the wall let James get a good look at himself. He was dirty that much was obvious. He knew that he stunk of sweat but he'd long ago become used to that smell of off his body post mission. When he raised his hand to at least straighten his tie he saw that his knuckles were a great deal more bloody than he thought they were. There was nothing to be done for it though because he needed to get Q out of MI6 before the early staff started to arrive for the day, lest M find out and put him on a week down time, like last time. 

James laid his palm on the reader and the door beeped and opened. That meant that Q was in there because it wouldn't open for him unless he was. Q though wasn't busy working on anything. The desk was clear, all of the projects along the wall in their little cubbies. Q was sitting in his chair slumped down looking at something. He looked back at Bond but the agent could tell that Q wasn't really seeing him. His boffin looked away again and as the door shut his entire body stiffened. 

Q set down his phone and actually turned to look at him. James was used to being looked at like he was a conundrum. This was different. Q took his time moving from looking at his scuffed up shoes to his pants and up to his crotch. His eyes lingered there for just seconds before going up to his chest and finally settled on his face. 

James didn't even have a chance to react as Q was up and out of his seat. James was shoved into the wall with the force that shocked him. Q's lips were on his and James grabbed his hips by instinct. His lips fell open on his own and Q's tongue tangled with his. He didn't even fight it, this was the coming home that he wanted, he just expected it at Q's place or his. Having Q over his desk inside of MI6 wasn't something that he'd thought he'd get. 

His lover was a proper Englishman. He didn't even allow James to touch him inside of Six without him having a very stroppy man on his hands. So this was James' wildest dream. 

The cool air on his rapidly hardening cock told James that Q wasn't messing around. Instead of voicing a protest, James started to work on stripping Q, who on a good day had too many layers. As the days went on where he didn't leave the branch his clothes got heavier and heavier. So not only was he wearing a cardigan, underneath of it was a long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt, and an a-shirt. The bottoms were thick corduroy and a garish color. James ripped them open with enough force that he was sure the zipper was broke. The belt was tossed to the side, it would be the only thing to hold the clothing up once James has his way with his lover. 

"Need you, James," Q begged as his hand wrapped around James's cock. James thrust into his hand a few times before he lifted Q up and carried him to his desk. His pants were around his ankles. James stepped on them, pulling them down off his legs. His shoes were still attached so James leaned down to rip them off of his feet. As soon as he was up again, Q was grabbed him and pulled him close again. Lithe legs were splayed on either side of James as Q tried again to suck his lungs out through his throat. 

James allowed Q's ardor to ramp up his own. 

"Top right drawer," Q panted as he started to kiss down James's neck. He ripped Q's pants down off of him. Q shimmed to the edge of the desk and leaned back. James groaned at the sight he made, ass just off the edge, legs splayed so that James could just see his bollocks. The drawer in question held a bottle of lube. James smirked as he snapped open the cap on the bottle. He coated a single finger before slicking up his cock as he pushed the finger inside of him. Q laid back and as James' finger found his prostate, his back arched. James pulled his finger free and lined up his cock, sinking inside Q before he could even say a thing. 

Q was incoherent in his lust, babbling word after word of what James thought was encouragement to go faster. James fucked him hard and fast but still Q begged for more. So James pulled, despite the whining that Q was making. He jerked Q off the desk and spun him around. He pushed Q down onto the desk and slid back into him. 

Leaning over Q, James grabbed the far side of the desk and started to fuck him hard and fast. Q was silent as James fucked him. He reached down and grabbed the boffin's cock. Just a touch him him coming so hard that James had to grab his hips to stop him from falling. James thrust into him, once, twice, three times and came with a thrust so hard, Q slammed into the desk. James pinned him to the desk by slumping over on top of him. 

It was ten minutes before James felt like he should move. He helped Q to sit down in his chair as he worked on setting him to rights. Q was floating just on the edge of sleep. James knew that what had been up with him. Q hadn't been able to stop. He hadn't been able to get his mind to quiet down so he'd gone for the quickest way. A hard ride. James set him to rights and then crouched in front of him. Q tipped forward and James helped him wrap his legs around him and then he stood up. 

They met no one as they left MI6 and James was happy as he didn't think that Q would live it down on exactly how much he was snoring.


	4. Needs by rivermoon1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer was bored with most of the subs at his favorite club. Not till one tall, dark and gorgeous sub came in and leaned on the bar. Spencer's night just got much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LadyHuntress who is mine and DJQ's hero today.

Spencer Reid was lounging back in the booth he was sprawled in. Many men and women had approached him a he both read his book and kept an eye out the bar and dance floor. So far no one had interested him this night. 

The club had been one of Spencer’s favorites since moving to DC for his new job. But he had been restless and the need bubbled up in him till he left his apartment and came here. He wore the mask that everyone in the club wore, but he wasn’t concerned about being mistaken for a sub. When someone he wasn’t interested in approached all he had to do was wave a hand to shoo them away. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for that evening. 

Not until he saw  _ him. _ Tall, dark haired, broad with a nicely defined body. The tight jeans and black t-shirt Spencer could tell were not cheap. The man was well off, the collar he wore looked expensive as well. Good, thought Spencer. He really didn’t relish the thought of another sub who was looking for a Sugar Daddy. He decided to wait and watch.

The sub rejected Dom after Dom. Spencer smirked to himself and figured out right away what they were doing wrong. Putting his book in his bag he left the booth, locked his bag in one of the lockers off to the side of the bar and approached. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed the man’s hand and indicated the dance floor and pulling gently he knew the sub would follow. The man wanted action, not a bunch of words. Spencer had quickly profiled him and smiled to himself that he was right when the sub didn’t even protest. 

“Dance with me and don’t hold back. You can touch as much as you want till I tell  you to stop.” The sub’s breath caught in his throat and Spencer smiled as he watched the line of his throat. It excited him and he was already hard, but he had plans.

The music slowed and the sub pressed himself along Spencer’s back. His hands gripped Spencer’s hips as they rocked from side to side on the dance floor. The sub started to explore his body and Spencer’s breath quickened as his cock hardened in his pants. The electricity building between them had Spencer shivering with need. The hands never stopped touching his cloth covered body and Spencer didn’t even stop when his cock was brushed. Grabbing one of the subs hands he placed it over his cloth covered cock and as they moved to the slow beat of the music he hardened even more. 

“You can kiss any part of me that is exposed, but no further.” The sub shivered as he pressed his own hardness into Spencer’s ass. Lips gently kissed behind his ear, then down the line of his neck. Spencer rocked between the hand on his cock and the hardness at his ass and if he were a lesser man, a lesser Dom he probably would have cum right there on the dance floor.

“Keep your hand where it is,” Spencer growled as he lifted his arm and reached back to grab the head that was currently nestled at his neck placing heated kisses at the bend just before neck flowed into collar. Spencer let this go on for a few more minutes then he turned in the man’s arms and fisted his hand in the short dark hair. He pressed his lips against the subs and moaned at the feel. He pushed his hips into the subs, brushing their erections against each other and hissed at the feeling. Spencer pulled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. It was to one of the exclusive rooms at the back of the club.

“Your choice, if you leave now we just had a pleasant dance, but if not, you are mine for the evening.”

“I’d like that, to be yours.” Spencer shivered at the voice. Rich, deep and the rumble of it filled him with needs he had held back on since moving.

“Good.” Spencer pulled back and grabbed the subs hand and pulled him along. He stopped at his locker and pulled out a book. He knew the sub was curious, but he wasn’t going to explain himself just yet.

When they got to the room, Spencer locked the door behind him and turned to the sub.

“Strip off your shirt, shoes and socks. Also take off your belt, but keep your pants on.” He put just enough command in his voice to remind the man in the room just who was in control. The man quickly complied and Spencer had to swallow back the moan that wanted to escape. “Gorgeous.” He moved forward and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and squeezed and pushed just enough to make the sub drop to his knees. He could feel how much the man was vibrating with the need that was simmering in his eyes.

“Name?”

“Aaron.”

“Safeword?”

“Batman.”

Spencer almost choked on a breath as he tried to stifle his surprise and the laugh that wanted to escape.

“That’s a surprise. Hard limits?”

Aaron looked up at him, the mask wasn’t hiding anything from Spencer. The dark, lust blown eyes made the side of his mouth lift in a crooked smile. Aaron went over his hard limits, which matched many of his own.

“Pain, humiliation, domination, service, yes?”

“Yes,” the breathless acknowledgement had Spencer almost crowing. He let go of the Aaron’s shoulder and walked over to the couch, book still clutched in his hand. He sat back and studied Aaron’s back a moment, a criss-cross of faint scars told Spencer a lot. He studied them and knew the oldest ones were from childhood. He didn’t acknowledge them, but he filed it away for later.

“Crawl over here.” Spencer demanded. Aaron dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Spencer. “Beautiful.” Spencer had taken of his socks and shoes then stretched out his legs and rested them on Aaron’s back. “Be good and stay just like that. I’m going to read my book and if you can maintain, you’ll get a reward. If you collapse, you’ll get a punishment. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer’s closed his eyes and relished in the sir. Smiling he got comfortable and started to read. He kept an eye on Aaron, and admired the man’s strength of will as he stayed on all fours. After about forty-five minutes Spencer noticed the slight shaking and the thin sheen of sweat that broke out over Aaron’s body with the effort to maintain. Spencer shifted one foot under and brushed his foot against Aaron’s cock. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

“Spread,” Spencer’s sharp command had Aaron obeying immediately. Keeping one leg still draped on Aaron’s back and the other he played with Aaron, playing with his cock as he went back to his book. He was almost to the end when a small cry escaped Aaron’s lips. Spencer backed off with his foot, then finished the last few pages. He set the book aside and reveled in the sweat soaked skin, the concentrated look on Aaron’s face and the fact that he did as he was commanded.

“Stand up.” Spencer also stood and grabbed a straight-backed chair. “Sit.” He went over to a cabinet and opened it. Pulling out the handcuffs he walked back to Aaron and cuffed his hands together around the back of the chair. He slid his jeans and boxer briefs off, his erection sprang free and the sub’s eyes widened and his eyes were blown with lust. The chair was the perfect height for Spencer to straddle Aaron and have him suck him off.

“Tell me how you are. Use traffic lights if that’s what you are comfortable with.”

“Green,” Aaron breathed out.

“Open your mouth and take my cock.” The sub’s mouth dropped open and Spencer slowly fed him his cock. His head fell back as that warm heat wrapped around him. He nearly came when Aaron pressed his tongue along the length of him. His hand cupped the subs face then slid down his neck where the gently caressed the sides of his throat. Aaron relaxed his throat even more and couldn’t help the moan that escaped as the head of the cock slipped down his throat.

“Fuck,” Spencer grabbed the back of the chair to keep his knees from buckling. No one had ever been able to deepthroat him like Aaron was. He didn’t want to cum just yet and end this. He was enjoying Aaron like no one ever before him. He pulled out and took a step back. The sub looked thoroughly debauched and Spencer smiled. He took off the rest of his clothes, then undid the handcuffs. “Stand and strip, then kneel front first at the end of the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer watched the grace of the subs movements as he stripped and complied with his order. When he dropped to his knees and sat there waiting Spencer swallowed hard against his own lust. He grabbed his belt and walked back to Aaron. He ran his fingers across the sub’s shoulder and admired the man’s control. He wondered where he had trained, but Spencer didn’t want to talk about that. Taking a deep breath, he took a swing and reveled in the reaction as belt met flesh. He didn’t want to cause a lot of pain, he just wanted to heighten Aaron’s senses, make him more sensitive and push him deeper into letting go. 

“Nine more, then I want to fuck you.” Spencer had never felt this level of want for a play partner before. Usually it was just a blow job, or a hand job. This man he wanted, desperately. 

“Yes, please,” Aaron begged as his head dropped on the bed. Spencer noticed his breathing shallowed and his body slumped. Throwing the belt aside Spencer grabbed the lube and a condom that had been in his pocket. 

“On the bed, on your knees.” Aaron quickly complied and Spencer moved behind him, rubbing his cock against Aaron’s ass.. He slicked a finger and pushed it inside, spreading the lube. He slid the condom on then slicked it up a little and pushed inside. He closed his eyes as Aaron sucked in his breath while he gripped Aaron’s hips tight. 

“So tight, god you feel so good,” Spencer let his head fall back as he fucked into Aaron harder.

“Sir, fuck, yes.” Aaron gripped the sheets under him as Spencer slammed into him harder and harder. Spencer wrapped a hand around Aaron’s cock and pulled.

“Come, Aaron.” The sub screamed out as he spilled his release against the bed, his hard muscles squeezing against Spencer’s cock. Two more thrusts and he was coming himself deep in Aaron’s ass. Holding the base of the condom Spencer pulled out and smiled as Aaron slumped down on the bed. He pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it away. Stepping to the small bathroom he cleaned up, grabbed a clean washcloth, then came back out to clean Aaron. He prodded the man up and plied him with water and some ibuprofen.

“Your submission is beautiful. I’d like to see you again.”

Aaron’s eyes were clouded in ecstasy as he smiled at Spencer, “I’d like that. Paper?” Spencer gave him a pad and paper. Aaron handed him the pad back with a number on it. Spencer tore the paper off and folded it up and put it in his pocket after he dressed.

“Rest. And we’ll see each other again.” Spencer kissed his forehead and waited till Aaron fell asleep. He stood and couldn’t wait to get home to relive the night all over again.


	5. Wear You Out by DarkJediQueen

Aaron adored coming home. There wasn't anything different about the home, per se but it was the fact that he had someone to come home to now. Aaron had flown home commercial as the rest of the team wanted to stay in Las Vegas to spend the weekend. So Aaron had left the jet of them and went home. A short cab home because he was too tired to even think about driving and Aaron was greeted with the sight of the living room light on. 

Barely making a sound, Aaron let himself into the house and looked into the living room. He only had his go bag in hand as he'd left his guns with Rossi to take care of since he was getting a commercial flight and didn't want the hassle of getting clearance to take them on the flight. He slid the bag under the table just inside the door before shutting and locking the door. The alarm hadn't been set but that didn't worry Aaron at all. 

The sight of Spencer curled up reading in the living room settled Aaron down. He was on his side in the new chair that had been bought for Spencer's sleepless nights, his book resting on a pillow in front of him. It was obvious that he wasn't asleep so Aaron turned and set the alarm. The chirp that it made had Spencer looking up, a smile on his face. 

"I thought you were going to be in Vegas until morning?" Spencer said as he closed his book and tossed it up onto the nightstand. He stretched and his shirt though long, rucked up to show part of his belly. 

"The other's wanted to stay the weekend so I talked to Strauss and they are all flying back Sunday. I want to be home so I came home on a commercial flight." Aaron toed off his shoes and emptied his pockets of everything. He moved towards Spencer and sat down on the chair before leaning over for a kiss. It was freely given and his lover rolled to his back so that Aaron could deepen the kiss. 

"Jack's not going to be home until Sunday. He's enjoying the weekend camp." Spencer moaned as Aaron ran his hand over Spencer's sensitive belly. 

"Then I have tonight, all of tomorrow, and Sunday morning to wear you out." Aaron leaned back and ripped his shirt off before helping the younger man remove his. As soon as the offending article was gone, Aaron leaned down and took a hyper sensative nipple in his mouth. Spencer's hand gripped the back of his hair and held him right there. The grip was so tight that Aaron was sure that Spencer would have hair between his fingers when he finally let go. Aaron trailed a hand from stomach to the other nipple, rubbing just slightly over the tip. Spencer gasped and his entire body shook. Aaron wanted to get his enjoyment as much as he could because in four months, Spencer wasn't going to allow him the fun anymore. 

"Aaron..."

"Doctor said that for now sex is still fine and even up until you deliver, as long as we don't do anything too rough." Aaron leaned back again, to look at Spencer's rounded belly. Ever since it had started to be very evident that he was pregnant, Aaron was glad that he wasn't ashamed of what he looked like. He proudly flaunted the belly to Aaron on a daily basis. Jack was even excited and they measured it weekly. 

"What does that have to do with wearing me out?" Spencer asked as he started to shimmy his pants off. It was a pair of Aaron's sleep pants. Seeing his lover pregnant and wearing his clothes didn't help at all with Aaron's libido. Aaron helped strip him and then stripped himself. 

"You complain that the hormones are making you horny all the time." Aaron carefully leaned over him, taking Spencer's leaking cock in hand and started to jack him off. "So every time your cock even twitches, I'm going to get you off, with my hand, my mouth, and when my cock allows, it. By Sunday your cock isn't even going to want to get hard."

"Oh fuck," Spencer said. 

Aaron splayed the younger man's legs on either side of his. The chair was big enough for this, Aaron knew that well as they were pretty sure that the child inside of Spencer had been conceived on the chair. They were going for a surprise as far as sex went. The nursery in the new house was done up in greens and yellows, very gender neutral. Spencer coming all over his hand startled Aaron out of his thoughts. 

"That's it, love." Aaron milked Spencer dry and he slumped down onto the chair. His cock though was still hard. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." 

Aaron reached between the cushions and grabbed the lube that he knew would be there. It was the only place outside the bedroom that they kept lube. He slicked up his cock before slipping two fingers inside of Spencer's hole. He slid them in and out a few times before he pulled them fully free. Leaning down he grabbed his shirt and cleaned his hand off on it. As soon as he sat back up, Spencer rolled to his side. 

With Spencer being unable to bend too much at the waist, the last few times they had sex, on their sides was the favored position, if Spencer wasn't on top but it was hard to do in the chair. The chair was big enough for them and Jack to cuddle in but Aaron didn't want to risk Spencer for sex. 

Settling down behind Spencer, Aaron drew up the younger man's top leg so that he could line himself up. He slide inside so easy, a testament to how much Spencer wanted it more than anything else. Aaron held him steady as he fucked him. The feel of his lithe body pressed against his own had Aaron pushing into him a little harder. 

"Right there. God, Aaron please."

"No. Just like this." Aaron slid back into him just as slow and easy as he had before. After this round was going to be dinner. Then maybe Aaron could talk Spencer into riding him. But for now he wanted to enjoy feeling Spencer pressed into him. Slow and gentle, Aaron brought Spencer to climax before he gently pulled out of him. He rolled Spencer onto his back and straddle his upper legs. Spencer was looking at him lazily through half hooded eyes. Aaron fisted his cock and Spencer moaned. It only took a few strokes and then Aaron was coming all over Spencer's stomach. Aaron kept himself on his knees so that he wouldn't crush his lover, when he was sure of himself he laid down beside him, cuddling into him. Clean up would come in a little bit but right now, with hot bodies pressed together, it was heaven to him. 

Aaron had never wanted sex with Haley like he did with Spencer. He sometimes felt like he was craving it. Especially now that Spencer was pregnant, he fully intended to wear his lover out that weekend and every other chance that he got.


	6. S/G 3-Bond by DarkJediQueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't make much sense at all if you don't read the first two parts that are in Angst War. They are marked S/G 1 an S/G 2.

Spencer tried to roll over in bed but found himself trapped. His first instinct was to scream and try and escape but the smell surrounding him told him that it was Aaron. They had got back from a case really late and Spencer wasn't sure exactly who was in who's bed. The night was blurry from lack of sleep and just mental exhaustion. Spencer opened his eyes wider and found that he was in Aaron's bed. It was a rare occurrence for him to be in it. Most of the time when Aaron needed him, he came to Spencer's room to hold him and sleep. 

"Mine," Aaron muttered into his neck. Spencer felt the cock that was pressed into his ass cheeks press even harder. Spencer didn't move, he didn't even breathe as Aaron's nose swept down his neck. He listened to Aaron's breathing, unsure of exactly what was going on. His leg was lifted before he was pressed face first down into the bed. Aaron's body surrounded him. 

"Yours," Spencer said as his heart ached. He buried his face down into the pillow and prepared for the breach that he knew was coming. Instead though, Aaron slid down his back, his tongue leaving a trail. Spencer groaned as his ass cheeks were spread apart. He tried to get to his knees but Aaron pressed a hand onto the small of his back to hold him there. The utter strength that Aaron had astounded Spencer. Yet he never used it to hurt Spencer. Other than the one sided bond, Aaron did nothing to hurt Spencer. He was perfect. To anyone looking at them and their home life, it was like they were the perfect married couple. 

Fingers slipped inside of him, opening him up so slowly and lubing him up. Their sex life wasn't exactly lacking. Aaron's Sentinel side was strong and nearly every single case ended with them having sex. The care that Aaron took before fucking him should have been out of place but his Sentinel side was strong and he never wanted to hurt his Guide. There was no aspect of their working or personal relationship that was hurtful. When he needed his space, Aaron gave it to him. Aaron had learned when the one sided bond got to be too much for the Guide and backed off. Aaron had even had a section of the basement built into a Guide safe room for him because while Spencer was off suppressors, his abilities were not acting like he had a bonded Sentinel and sometimes he needed the off switch.

"Please, Spencer, say it." Aaron sounded wrecked. He shifted and Spencer felt him start to slide inside of him. Spencer couldn't think as the cock slid inside of him. He didn't know what words Aaron wanted. He tried to get his knees under himself again but Aaron stopped him again. Aaron's head dropped to his shoulder and an arm wrapped around his chest. 

Spencer inhaled and exhaled hard. He was having trouble breathing. Aaron was all around him, like he always was. Anymore he was everywhere. Always there at Spencer's side when on a case, always there in his line of sight in the house. Over a year since the bonding had happened. He'd not left. Aaron had stayed right there. Had been everything that Spencer needed. 

"Say your mine." Aaron pumped in and out of Spencer. This was different than any other time they had sex. Aaron called him his and Spencer agreed but this. This was totally different. There was something more to it all and Spencer wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm yours." Spencer pushed back as much as he could on the next thrust. "Fuck, Aaron. I'm yours. Always. Forever."

Spencer's mind emptied. He felt everything and it was so different than the nothing he usually felt. His mind expanded and he felt it. He felt what Aaron was feeling, his pleasure at being inside of Spencer. His happiness that he wasn't being pushed to the side. His love, that was the strongest of all, the feeling of pure love that Aaron was radiating. Spencer felt the pure emotion pouring off of him in a way that he never had before. 

Aaron shifted slightly and the angle of thrust changed to a more shallow one. The frenzied thrusts tapered off and his Sentinel was pressing him down into the bed as he was slowly fucked. Aaron's arm wrapped around his chest, sliding between him and the bed. He tried to shift to allow it but Aaron wasn't letting him move at all. His Sentinel's hand settled over his heart. 

In that moment, Spencer felt it. It wasn't just the sex making him feel more. That empty hole inside of him was filled up. It was filled up with Aaron and it didn't hurt anymore. Aaron pushed at him through that link that finally connected Spencer back to him and Spencer pushed back. The orgasm that ripped through Aaron's body was unexpected and the pure lust that he was radiating had Spencer coming as well. 

Spencer laid there, panting into the pillow he'd been using as Aaron stayed right where he was, not even moving off of him to make it easier to breathe and Spencer was okay with that. 

"I love you," Spencer said, his heart in his throat. They had a life together and Aaron had never even hesitated when it came to making sure that Jack and Spencer knew that Spencer's word was just like Aaron's when it came to the boy. His place in that aspect of their life was never in question but that still hadn't meant that he had all of Aaron. He hadn't realized until then that Aaron did love him. And when Aaron loved someone, he wasn't going to leave. Ever. Unless the other person didn't want him. 

Spencer realized why he hadn't bonded to Aaron when Aaron bonded to him, he was scared. Aaron had rejected him once, without a single thought to what it would do to him and so the Guide part of Spencer feared it happening again. It feared that Aaron would start to resent Spencer not bonding with him so it didn't let him bond with him. Or it feared that Aaron didn't want the bond and would throw him away.

"I love you too, Spencer. I love you soooo much. I can feel you. I feel you inside of me. I didn't realize how muted even my end of the bond was. What changed?" 

"I went to sleep in my bed, how did I wake up here?"

"You were calling out for me so I went into your room. I settled down with you but you weren't settling. I took a chance and carried you in here. You settled down as soon as I wrapped myself around you." Aaron shifted just slightly, the feel of his cock still inside of Spencer had him moaning. They shouldn't be ready to go again but the rapidly filling cock inside of Spencer told him that he was wrong. Spencer wiggled because he didn't want this round to be faceless. Aaron gently pulled out of him and when he was rolled over, Aaron slipped right back inside of him. "What changed, Pen."

"You didn't leave me and I realized that you loved me. I don't know exactly when but I knew you wouldn't leave me. This whole time it's been that. That I was scared." Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, waiting for him to start thrusting. "Aaron, please."

Aaron thrust into him hard and Spencer gasped. Their bodies were still slick with sweat from the first time so when Spencer tried to grab onto Aaron's shoulder to hold onto him as he was fucked hard and fast, they just kept sliding down his skin. Aaron growled as Spencer's nails raked his skin. Spencer shifted his hands from shoulder to back and scratched his nails up Aaron's back. 

Spencer's head nearly banged into the headboard so Aaron shifted back some and pulled the entirety of Spencer's boy down, the slap of skin on skin was loud in the otherwise silent room. 

"You are moving in here. No more separate beds, no more rooms with two beds on cases," Aaron breathed in his ear. Spencer felt like he was just on the cusp of coming. "You are mine and everyone is going to know it. Come, Guide."

Spencer's entire body felt like it was electrified. Hid had on Aaron's back curled even more and he felt his nails dig into skin. Aaron growled and his teeth clamped on Spencer's neck, breaking his skin. His vision whited out as he tipped fully into coming. All he could feel was the teeth on his neck and the cock thrusting in and out of him. He wasn't shocked when he felt the cock pull from him and instead of coming in hm, Aaron came on him. 

"You get to call Jessica and have her come and get Jack. We are going to be nesting for days I think."

"Hmm," Aaron hummed into Spencer's neck, nuzzling the broken skin. Spencer just chuckled and wrapped his heavy feeling arms around Aaron's neck.

"Sleep, Sentinel. Your Guide is here and safe, sleep."

"Mine," Aaron said.

"Yours. Always yours."


	7. Agents, and Boffins, and Spies, Oh My by Rivermoon1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is at a conference for a week and gets a surprise message on his computer. What happened next was going to leave him with very happy thoughts the rest of the week.

Spencer was exhausted when he got back to his hotel room. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower, order up a light meal and crawl into bed after a quick phone call to his lover and his son. When he stepped in, however, he got an early phone call. Frowning, Spencer answered his cell.

“Don’t say a word, get your laptop, strip and get into bed. There will be an e-mail with a secure video link.” The deep timbre of his lover’s voice made him shiver. The clipped accent to his voice always made his insides melt.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, darling, it’s a surprise.” Spencer heard the wicked smile and pictured the look on Aaron’s face. Swallowing hard he wondered just what was going on. 

“Okay, give me a few moments. How’s James?” He asked as he set his things down, then started to strip.

“He’s with Em and Clyde. He wanted to ride The Eye again. They were heading out for the weekend. I hope that was okay.”

Spencer trusted Emily Prentiss, the woman who had helped save his life almost a year prior.

“It’s fine. He’ll have fun.” Spencer put all worry for his son out of his mind as he finished stripping, then grabbed his laptop and found the e-mail. Clicking on it pulled up the secure link and he just had a short verification before getting in. Once he did he nearly dropped the phone. There before him was his lover Aaron Hotchner, naked and tied down on the bed. His hands were secured on the headboard, and his legs were bent with feet planted on the bed. Next to him holding the phone was the bane of Interpol and MI6, James Bond, naked as well. 

“Jesus Christ, you need to warn me next time.” Spencer couldn’t help the blush that creeped up his neck and pinked his cheeks and ears.

“Well, darling, if we warned you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” James said as he pulled the phone away and hung up.

“What’s going on?” Spencer’s voice squeaked as he saw someone else crawl up the bed and take his lover’s cock in his mouth. He knew that had to be Q and Spencer couldn’t help getting hard already.

“Well, little dove, Q and I plan to take your love apart while you watch.”

“Fuck,” Spencer groaned as Aaron’s head fell back, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open at what Q was doing to him. When James bent down and kissed Aaron, thrust his tongue inside Spencer wasn’t sure how long he was going to last.

“Oh, we will get to that, little dove,” James growled out.

“Check your overnight bag,” Aaron panted as his hands curled around the restraints holding him on the bed.

Spencer looked confused a moment as he got up and rummaged in his bag. When he got to the bottom of the bag and found the lube, the anal plug and a cock ring, his legs about buckled out from under him. Taking them out of the bag he went to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel, then walked back to the bed. He laid out the items then laid back down, with the computer in just the right angle for him to see everything.

“You found my surprise?” Aaron said as he thrust up into Q’s mouth.

“Yes,” Spencer was breathless as he watched what the scene before him.

“First the cock ring, we don’t want you coming yet.” James smirked as kneed up beside Aaron’s head, then slipped the head of his cock in Aaron’s mouth.

With slightly shaking hands Spencer put the cock ring on. He grabbed the lube and the plug in anticipation of what might come next.

“Oh, you are a smart boy, little dove. Go on, let us see you slide the plug into that pretty ass of yours.” James pulled out of Aaron’s mouth, and Q even turned around to watch. Spencer was turned on more than he thought he would have been. Smiling wickedly, he decided to put on a show. Sliding down the bed and spreading his legs wide, he slicked up his fingers and slipped one inside his ass, he moaned as he half-closed his eyes in pleasure. After a moment he slipped a second finger in and was rewarded with three men groaning as they watched him. He gripped his cock as he grabbed the plug and slipped it, slowly, inside of him. He moved his hand up and down his cock as he played with the plug a moment.

“Stop,” Aaron growled as he looked at Spencer. “What do you want my love? How do you want me to be fucked?” 

Spencer’s mouth went dry as he locked eyes with each man. There were so many things he could ask for, so many fantasies that ran through his mind. He knew Aaron was playing out one of his right now. Something he had told him after meeting James and Q for the first time and saw how James was with Aaron. How tactile they were with each other, even kissing each other on the mouth. Spencer had tried to be jealous, but he wasn’t.

It took him a moment to figure out what he wanted to see.

“I want to see you get fucked by both of them.” Spencer smiled wickedly as he slowly moved his hand over his cock, keeping him hard. “At the same time.”

The shiver that went through his lover made it worth asking for.

“Then your wish, is our command.” James quickly undid the restraints Aaron was in. He laid down on the bed, and after a moment of discussion about condoms, which they forewent, all having tested negative recently, Aaron slicked-up James’s cock, then before Spencer’s mind had a chance to adjust he watched as his love slid down onto the 00’s cock. Spencer had to grip the bed sheets under him to stop himself from trying to make himself come.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he said just loud enough for them to hear.

“We aren’t done yet, Spencer.” Q smiled as he moved behind Aaron. James started to move inside Aaron as Q slipped a slick thumb inside, helping to open him up even more. The moans and groans from the three men had Spencer going stiff, staving off the orgasm that wanted to crash over him.

“Are you ready Aaron?” Q asked a bit breathlessly.

“Yes,” was the breathless plea as Aaron laid down a little more on James to give Q better access. Biting his lip, Q gripped his now very slick cock and pushed the head just inside. He gave everyone a moment to settle before he pushed in a little more, then pulled back, then pushed in, at Aaron’s urging, all the way. James had stayed still till Q was fully seated. The computer had been readjusted so that Spencer got a full on side view. He could see everything going on perfectly and it was short-circuiting his brain.

“Fuck, move, please,” Aaron begged and it made Spencer harden in his hand even more to hear Aaron begging and pleading. His hand worked his cock as he watched James and Q fuck in and out of Aaron’s body. The sight was both erotic and filthy and Spencer was drinking it in like a man who had been in the desert too long and getting his first drink of water.

He reached down and played with the plug, pulling it in and out, fucking himself with it.

“Gorgeous,” Aaron turned his head towards the camera and locked eyes with Spencer. “Imagine yourself with us, sitting on James’s face, your cock in my mouth sucking you as I’m getting fucked. James licks a stripe against your asshole, his tongue thrusts in….” Aaron faltered in relaying the fantasy they had both talked about before.

“Aaron, please, fuck I need to come,” Spencer begged as the image that Aaron described filled his mind.

“Not yet, Oh shit,” Aaron cried out as James fucked into him harder while Q was making very small movement. James’s body stiffened underneath Aaron and Spencer figured out he had come. He didn’t pull out as Q took over and fucked in and out of Aaron harder, gripping his hips in a bruising hold.

Spencer was thrashing on the bed as he was brought closer to his release.

“Do you want to see me come love?”

“Yes, fuck yes please,” Spencer pleaded.

Spencer watched as Q pulled out, then jacked himself off coming over Aaron’s ass. Spencer almost took off the cock ring so he could come right then, but he waited, he wanted to wait to see Aaron coming.

Q quickly cleaned Aaron up with the washcloth they already had ready. James pulled out, then rolled Aaron onto his back. Then both Q and James were giving his cock much needed attention. James was mouthing at Aaron’s tight balls, while Q was sucking and using his tongue on the head. Aaron hand his finger circled around the base and was jacking himself. Spencer thought the sight was almost too much.

“Aaron, so close.” 

“Take the ring off,” Aaron growled as he threw back his head, Spencer could tell the please was almost too much. Q pulled off then James was pushing Aaron’s hand aside as he gripped the hard cock and started to jack him off in earnest.

Aaron and Spencer were watching each other through the computer, and Spencer bit his lip as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. When he grunted, crying out that he was going to come Aaron thrust up in James’s hand, then he was coming, with James catching his release on his tongue.

Spencer cried out as he came watching James swallow Aaron’s cum, and Q licking and cleaning off Aaron’s cock.

Collapsing back on the bed Spencer was trying to get his breath back as he reached down and started to pull the plug out of his ass.

“Fuck that was hot.”

“You were gorgeous love,” Aaron smiled, then was being kissed by James, then Q. “Thank you for indulging us.”

“It was most definitely my pleasure.” Spencer yawned wide, his jaw cracking as he did it. He was already starting to fall asleep.

“Go to sleep love, and think of me.”

“The only thing that would have made it perfect, is if I was there.” 

“Next time.” James smiled wickedly as Q was cleaning each of them up with cloths he had gotten from the bathroom.

“Most definitely next time. Goodnight little dove.” James blew him a kiss and it made Spencer smile. After another round of goodnights, Spencer was turning off the computer and slowly sinking into sleep. The next few days at the conference were definitely going to be hard to get through, especially if he let his mind wander to what happened this evening. Of course, it just might make some of these speeches much more entertaining. Spencer slipped into sleep with a smile on his face and pleasant memories on his mind.


	8. Suit Porn by DarkJediQueen

Aaron stepped out of his car and looked at the restaurant that had been picked by Spencer. It was higher scale than Aaron was used to going to with the younger man on their dates. It was a place where men dressed in suits and if there was no tie, they were turned away. Aaron had been told to dress in his best suit so he had picked the one that he wore when he had to go in front of the supreme court. It was a dark gray in color and paired with a salmon colored shirt, he looked devastating, according to the secretaries in the office. 

"Table for Hotchner-Reid," Aaron said as he stopped at the hostess stand. The woman there smiled at him. 

"Of course, Mr. Hotchner-Reid, Doctor Hotchner-Reid called and said that he would be late but to go ahead and seat you. If you'll follow me." 

Aaron nodded but said nothing else. He knew that Spencer dined in places like this all the time and it was why he never did with Aaron. Spencer hated the pomp and circumstance of it all. He said he ass kissed enough during the day that he would rather eat cold pizza in his underwear for dinner. He was seated at the table he least wanted. It was the center of attention for the whole place. It had a line of sight of every table and therefore every table had a line of sight on him. As the hostess directed him to a seat, Aaron saw that a bottle of wine was already chilling in a wine bucket. The restaurant's sommelier stepped up to the table and poured him a glass. The menu for the dinner was on the card in front of Aaron. It seemed that Spencer had picked the menu totally out for the meal. 

The quiet hum of the conversations around him crested over Aaron's ears. He could feel the eyes of those around him glancing to him from time to time. He paid them no mind. Instead, he started to work on his opening arguments for his next case in his head. As DA for the DC area, Aaron had a full plate but many of the cases for his office, he passed on. He didn't just pick the best cases that would gain him the most notoriety but the ones that needed him. 

Jack was at a summer camp for three weeks and so Aaron and Spencer were both spending most of their time working, clearing their dockets so that when he got back, they could take the three-week vacation to Hawai'i that they had been planning since October. Aaron was looking forward to three weeks of uninterrupted family time. 

Muttering picked up around Aaron and he pulled himself out of his head and looked around. Everyone was staring but not at him. No, they were staring at the man who had just entered the restaurant. The hostess was pointing at Aaron with a smile on her face. Aaron looked at the man and his eyes were drawn to the black shiny dress shoes. Aaron hadn't seen shoes that shiny since his father's court days. The black pants the man was wearing were deep in color and the cut was perfect for the lithe man's frame. As the man moved up the short set of stairs to get up to the high area, Aaron could tell that the man took care of his body when the muscles of his thighs clenched, Aaron could see the wiry muscles under the pants. The suit jacket sat perfectly on the man's frame. The shirt under the vest was crisp and a white so bright that it almost hurt Aaron's eyes. 

Before he could look up into the man's face his eyes were drawn to the black leather gloves on the man's hands as he reached out for the chair opposite Aaron. He pulled it out and sat down. Aaron looked up into Spencer's face, taking in the smirk that was seated on his lips. His face held just the barest of stubble, telling Aaron he hadn't shaved in two days. 

"Hello, husband mine. Jackson forced me to his tailor a few weeks ago. I had my last fitting three days ago and the suit was finished today. I thought that it would make a nice surprise for you. By the hungry look on your face, you agree," Spencer said as he removed the leather gloves from his hands and laid then across his lap. The sommelier came over and filled up Spencer's glass of wine. Spencer thanked him with a nod. 

"Spencer, I don't know what you have planned but as soon as we get home, I'm removing that suit, piece by wonderful piece and I'm going to take you apart as I do it."

"Why, Mr. Hotchner-Reid, I do think that is the most scandalous thing I have got you to say in public and that is saying something considering what you said when I was in my purple suit for our wedding."

Aaron barely paid attention as two waiters set down their appetizers at the same time. Aaron was sure that the food was impeccable but he could barely taste it or the wine as the evening went on. Aaron could barely focus on keeping his words sounding like they should come from his mouth. His mind was stuck on ripping that suit off of his husband. 

No check was delivered to the table but still, Spencer stood up when their conversation over dessert died down. 

"Come on, Aaron. I thought you wanted me naked?" Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear as he stepped behind him. Aaron stood up so fast that he slammed his chair into Spencer. The younger man just laughed, though. He pulled Aaron into a kiss when he was fully on his feet. The hostess waved at them as they left, arm in arm. There was a town car waiting for them and Spencer opened the back door, ushering Aaron inside. He recognized the driver as Aaron settled into the back seat. He scooted over towards the far side but realized that it wasn't what he really wanted so he scooted back towards the middle of the seat. 

Spencer climbed in and without prompting settled over Aaron's lap, straddling his legs. He leaned back to knock on the glass and it went dark before the car started to move. 

"Hands to yourself, Aaron. If you can be a good little lawyer and do as I say, I will let you have your way in stripping me at home. Dale isn't going to look back and watch. He's learned his lesson with Jackson."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Jackson bought me several pairs of these gloves, telling me they were the softest in the world. I don't know, what do you think?" Spencer lifted his hands and Aaron realized that he had slipped his gloves on before getting into the car. The tips of his fingers settled on Aaron's chin and lifted his head up just enough for Spencer to start to work on opening up his tie. One hand held his chin in place and the other worked the knot loose before slipping down and opening the first button on Aaron's shirt. The bare hint of leather caressed his skin. Aaron inhaled because the leather was soft. Spencer let go of Aaron's chin and started to work the rest of the button on his shirt open. 

When the entire expanse of Aaron's chest was bared to Spencer, his husband leaned back and raised his hand before splaying it on his stomach. Aaron couldn't hold in the gasp of breath as he felt the soft leather on his skin. Spencer played with him, brushing his skin with the tips of his fingers. Aaron had to grip the back of the seats on either side of him so that he wouldn't touch. 

Aaron laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting himself feel it all. Spencer loved to give pleasure. It was one of the things that had drawn Aaron to him from the moment he met him. They had met through Jackson Grimes. Jackson had won the contract to upgrade the DC DA's office's computer systems and Spencer had been the one to oversee the complete install. It wasn't until after it was done that Aaron had realized that the Chief Operating Officer of Grimes Tech had been flirting with him for three months straight. Spencer had been quick-witted and dealt with Aaron's stringent fastidiousness when it came to the systems. Spencer had gone above and beyond, Aaron knew to make him happy. Three days after the system was fully installed and bug-free. Aaron had come into his office after a long day in court to find Spencer sitting in his office chair. The younger man had smiled at him and asked him on a date. 

A ring had been put on Spencer's finger under a year later and as soon as it was legal to marry inside of the United States, Aaron and Spencer had done so. Jack had been just a toddler when Spencer had come into his life. Jack barely remembered his mother as Haley had left Jack and Aaron when she had realized that Aaron was never going to run for Senator or any office like that. He was content as DA and there he would stay. Jackson had taken Spencer in as a teenager, finding him at Cal-Tech and making sure that he had all he needed including getting him emancipated at the age of fourteen when CPS had found that his mother was not well enough to care for him and his father had left him in her care. By that point, Spencer had already sold several ideas to Grimes Tech and had a substantial trust to take care of himself. Jackson had even given him a house in Pasadena for him to live at while going to school. 

Aaron startled at the feel of leather on his lips. Spencer was looking at him with a knowing smile on his face. Aaron parted his lips and Spencer slipped his leather covered thumb inside of Aaron's mouth. 

"We are almost home, Aaron."

Aaron said nothing but he sucked the thumb in as far as it could go. He wrapped his tongue around the digit as much as he could before he allowed Spencer to pull it free. Aaron tipped his head forward and inhaled as he nosed up to the leather to the place where leather and wrist met. The car slowed to stop and Aaron looked out the tinted window to see the outline of the main door of their home. Spencer reached up to grab Aaron's hair in a leathered grip and kissed Aaron hard. Aaron could still taste the leather in his mouth but now it was combined with the taste of Spencer, he moaned. 

"You've been so good, Aaron. Now, I'm going to go inside and you are going to follow. You can't touch until we both get into the bedroom. Only take off your shoes at the door." 

"Is...?"

"No, Maria isn't there. She is out to dinner. I gave her money for a nice dinner out." Spencer leaned in and kissed him again before he moved off Aaron's lap and opened the door. Aaron watched him slip out of the car and he looked at Dale through the glass. It was opaque enough that Aaron could just see his outline with the outside lights shining in. Dale was usually the driver that dropped Spencer off when he was getting home from late night meetings or getting home from the airport after an out of town trip. Spencer ran the east coast side of things for the most part while Jackson handled the west coast. 

When the sound of the door shutting pulled Aaron out of his stupor, he stepped out of the car. Dale didn't drive off until Aaron was fully inside and the door shut. Aaron couldn't even see Spencer at all. The hall light was on and Aaron bent to untie his shoes and slipped them off. He didn't even pull on his tie but left it hanging where Spencer had let it fall after opening it. With no one else home, Aaron was more than happy to allow himself to be exposed like he was. Maria was a live-in housekeeper, chef, and nanny to Jack. She was heaven sent but it was nice to have the house to themselves and not have to worry about anyone coming in on them. 

Spencer was sitting on the bed, only his shoes off. He was wearing a green sock with rainbow polka dots and a purple sock with stripes. Aaron smiled at the way it made Spencer look like Spencer, despite the expensive suit he was wearing. 

"Aren't you going to strip me?" Spencer asked, smirking at Aaron. 

Aaron stepped up to him and dropped to his knees, working the tie from the knot before tossing it behind him. Spencer would clean up later. Spencer didn't fight Aaron at all in the stripping of him but he didn't hinder either. Aaron kissed and licked each bit of skin as it appeared. Aaron hated removing his socks as it was part of Spencer's charm but Spencer hated sex with socks on. Spencer was grabbing the bed sheets to keep himself from doing whatever was running through his mind at the time. Aaron let him do it because it meant he wasn't paying attention to what Aaron was doing and instead was enjoying it all. Aaron spread Spencer's legs a little more and bit at the junction where leg and groin met. Aaron watched a pearl of fluid leak out of the slit of Spencer's cock before he licked it away. 

"My turn now. Stand up," Spencer said breathlessly. 

Aaron did as Spencer asked and stood up. Spencer pushed himself up to where he could work on Aaron's clothes, gloves still on his hands. Spencer gripped the edges of Aaron's suit jacket and shirt and pulled himself up to his feet. Aaron felt hands slid up between the shirt and jacket before pushing it down his body. Spencer was denying him the feel of the gloves. 

"I could just take you right now. Push you backward. You are already naked."

"I am but then you won't get to see and feel me fuck you, Aaron." Spencer leaned in and grabbed his tie with his teeth. He pulled it away and just let it fall down to the floor. Aaron was paying too much attention to what Spencer was doing with his mouth and not his hands so when gloves slipped into the back of his pants and grabbed his ass, Aaron squeaked. 

"Spencer, please." 

"You want to be naked?" 

"Touch me."

"Where?" Spencer asked. He smirked and pulled his left hand from Aaron's pants. He cupped Aaron's cock through his pants. 

"There."

"Then strip." Spencer moved backward and sat back down on the bed, scooting up to where he was laying on his back. Aaron stripped himself as quick as he could. When he was fully naked, he crawled up to Spencer and kissed him. Spencer grabbed his thighs with his gloved hands and pulled him up just a little more before he spread Aaron's ass cheeks, his fingers brushing his crack. Aaron dropped his head to Spencer's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Yes."

"That's why Jackson bought me several pairs. He'd figured that a few would get destroyed."

Aaron reached over and grabbed the lube from the shelf under the drawer on the nightstand. 

"Keep it on?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded and opened the lube. Spencer held out a hand and Aaron coated two fingers with it before reaching back and lubing Spencer's cock as well. Spencer slid the two fingers inside of him without any preamble. The supple leather felt so different inside of him. It gave more than Spencer's fingers but added just enough extra size that Aaron could feel the muscles stretch more. He pressed down onto those fingers a little more. Spencer pulled his fingers free and with his other hand, pushed Aaron back. He took it Spencer meant it to and Aaron grabbed Spencer's cock and slid down on it. Aaron knew that he wasn't going to last long, not with Spencer touching him all over with his still clean, gloved hand.

Spencer closed his eyes and Aaron knew that he was trying to hold back. Aaron wasn't going to make him wait, He fucked himself up and down on Spencer's cock. Aaron dropped his head back and tried his hardest to make Spencer come first. The hand tweaked a nipple and slid down his chest and stomach. Aaron expected it to drop onto his thigh. But that wasn't where it landed. Long fingers wrapped around Aaron's cock and started to pump him. The clean hand grabbed his thigh, pressing him down onto Spencer's cock. He wasn't allowed to move but he didn't care as the gloved hand worked his cock. Aaron looked down, watching the black leathered hand move up and down his cock, twisting at the end, exactly how he liked. Aaron only lasted a few more strokes before he came all over Spencer's chest. He felt more than heard Spencer come as well, just from the act of Aaron coming. 

When Aaron could control his descent, he pulled off Spencer's softened cock and laid down beside Spencer on the bed. 

"That was..." Aaron couldn't figure out exactly how it felt. "You said you have more."

"Yes. A few more pairs but it's not like we can't buy more, for special occasions." Spencer started to wiggle out from under Aaron's arm. Aaron just let him go because he wasn't going to be able to walk much less go to the bathroom to clean up. Spencer would come back and clean him, he always did.


	9. Captain's Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Aaron has some tasks for Spencer in his cabin.

"Cabin boy!" Aaron shouted at the flirty young man who was currently trying to learn how to tie a net. Seeing the ropes all tangled around Spencer had Aaron swallowing as his cock twitched just so in his trousers. He didn’t know what it was about Spencer that had intrigued him. The boy had stowed away and Aaron had been tempted to just throw him overboard, the crew would have helped. None of them liked a stowaway. But, when Spencer dropped his knees in his dirty trousers, face filthy and those brown locks tangled around his face. Aaron almost wanted to grab him right there and then and fuck that sinful mouth over and over. He contained himself, though, he wasn’t a rapist.

Spencer, though, had been trying his best to entice Aaron. Making him his cabin boy might have either been a mistake, or if Aaron played it right, the best thing he could have done. He watched Spencer for a moment as he worked diligently to repair the nets. Spencer finally untangled himself and ran over to Aaron.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Come and service me boy. I have need of you."

Spencer smirked as he moved a little more seductively towards Captain Aaron.

"Anything you want, my Captain."

"Bring your net. I'll show you the proper way to repair it. After you take a few letters for me."

"Of course...Captain."

Captain Aaron moved back into his cabin and went over to his desk. While he waited for Spencer to come back in he set out the writing supplies. The quill, ink and homemade paper were ready. Also on the desk was a jar of thick cream popular for wicked activities one could do in bed, or up against a sturdy wall. When his cabin boy finally entered Aaron crooked his finger beckoning Spencer over to him.

"Captain," Spencer said as he started to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"No. Over here." The Captain leered at him. Spencer raised a brow and walked closer. When he was in front of the Captain his eyes got comically wide. Captain Aaron had no pants on at all. His prick was standing at half mast, and Spencer swallowed not knowing what was going to happen now. 

The Captain reached out and untied Spencer's trousers, the boy not trying to get away from him. This was the culmination of the game they had been playing with each other over the last few months. The trousers fell to the ground, and Aaron was pleased to see that Spencer had no underclothes on. The crew had not had a chance to take a break to wash. Aaron would have to make a decision on where to moor for a few days, they had repairs to finish, and things to do on the ship that they needed to stop for. Fresh food, clean water and fresh ales, being several things they needed. They had a good take on the last raids, and Aaron would hand out the crew’s pay once they could fence some of the items. Turning his attention back to Spencer he leered as he wrapped his hands around Spencer’s waist and pulled him closer.

"Sit on my lap and take my letters."

Spencer complied and felt the hard prick against his crack. He whined as the Captain pushed the chair closer into the desk, essentially trapping him.

"Start writing when I tell you. And if you stop or make a mistake it will be one lash of my whip as punishment. Each mistake will equal one lash. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Spencer squeaked as he picked up the quill and carefully dipped the end in ink. Captain Aaron began speaking in his ear, while a hand rubbed his ass, a slick finger slipped inside him and Spencer moaned, but kept writing. 

“Such a good boy. Now, let me read it over.” Spencer held the letter up with a shaking hand. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I see at least four mistakes. I think you need to start over,” Aaron purred in Spencer’s ear, which made him shiver. Aaron slid a hand under the loose flowing shirt and caressed the soft, supple flesh underneath. Spencer took up the quill once more and tried to control the shaking of his hand. He succeeded for a few sentences, And Aaron was pleased with the progress, then that wandering hand moved down and wrapped around Spencer’s aching cock. 

“That will be four lashes of my whip. Be careful, Spencer or I’ll have you bound to the post and you take your punishment like the good cabin boy you are.”

Spencer whined as he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. The Captain reached for something in the drawer of the desk. It was a small pouch that held the animal skins popular among many men for protecting their cocks against disease. Spencer tried not to think, as the finger that had been playing with him was pulled from his ass. He kept writing, concentrating on the paper and the words in front of him.

Aaron dipped his hand back in the pot of thick cream and slathered his now covered prick. The anticipation of finally getting Spencer around his cock had him closing his eyes a moment to calm himself down. He didn’t want to shoot off as soon as his cabin boy was sitting on his prick. 

Aaron grabbed the old shirt of his that he used as a cloth to wipe his hands, and cleaned up quickly before touching Spencer. Wrapping his hands around the young man’s waist, Aaron used his powerful legs and arms to lift.

“Can you balance yourself?” Aaron asked.

“Yes, Captain.” Spencer gripped the desk as Aaron lifted him, then a moment later he was feeling a breach at his hole. Spencer hissed at first, but the hand on his lower back had him relaxing. 

“That’s it, relax, now slowly lower down.” Spencer shuddered as he lowered his body down onto the intrusion. Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist and held him still for a moment. Spencer was panting as he sat down completely on Aaron’s lap. “So good,” Aaron moaned as he held Spencer right where he wanted him. 

“You may continue,” Aaron groaned, then Spencer picked up the quill once more and started to write. 

Aaron used his powerful muscles in his hips, back and stomach to move just enough to stimulate his prick. He made shallow pumping motions while his hands wander over Spencer’s body. One hand caressed Spencer’s chest, causing his nipples to harden. Using his fingers, he pinched and pulled, eliciting a whine from his cabin boy. 

The Captain was keeping the both of them just on edge. Not enough friction for either man to be brought to completion, but enough to keep them stimulated. It took Spencer three more tries before the letter was perfect, Aaron kept a count in his head of the number of mistakes. 

Pulling Spencer back against him, Aaron took the young man’s prick in his hand after slicking it up and started to jack him off. Just when Spencer was about to come, he backed off. Grabbing another couple of items from his desk, Aaron set them down and felt the little tremble go through Spencer. 

“I’m going to tie that beautiful prick of yours in leather keeping you from spilling your seed before I’m ready for you too. Then, I’m going to put you over my desk and fuck you so hard till I come. I’m going to plug you, then give you your punishment. After, we shall see what happens.” Aaron growled in Spencer’s ear.

“Captain, please, I’ve never…”

“A virgin, then? You’ve never known the touch of a man, or a woman?”

“No, Sir.”

Aaron moaned as he held Spencer down on his lap and thrust up harder, making him cry out. Grabbing the strip of leather with ties on the ends, he wrapped it around the boy’s prick and tied it just so. Using his powerful legs, Aaron stood, and pushed Spencer down across his desk. The young man grabbed the other side, and gripping Spencer’s waist he fucked into him hard and fast. 

Grunting, he fell across Spencer, thrust in a couple of more times, then came hard inside. Holding the skin against his prick, Aaron pulled out, then without warning, he pushed the leather covered phallus inside. He pulled Spencer up to a standing position, the young man’s knees almost buckled. His eyes glazed over and his prick still stood at attention. 

“I will sample that beautiful prick of yours with my mouth before we are done. Now, to the whipping post.” Aaron pulled Spencer over the post that was near the entrance to his cabin. He was tempted to open the door, let the others see what was all his, then fuck Spencer against the post, while they were watched. It wasn’t unheard of, his own captain had used him in that way when he had been a lowly cabin boy. That may have to be another time, right now he wanted Spencer all for himself.

“Captain, please,” Spencer whined as Aaron tied his hands above his head to the post, and made him widen his legs. 

“No mercy, little one. You made twelve mistakes, that means twelve lashes.” Aaron pulled the short whip he always had on a shelf, stepped back and let it hang down. He didn’t give Spencer a chance to adjust when he swung and struck the first blow. Spencer’s cry had Aaron’s prick twitching just a bit.

“Count for me. Twelve mistakes, twelve lashes. That was the first.”

Aaron pulled his arm back and swung once again, Spencer cried out the number and Aaron noticed that the young man’s prick hardened even more. By the time he was screaming out the number twelve, angry welts on his back and Spencer was harder than he had ever been before.

Aaron dropped to his knees and took the jutting prick in his mouth and started to suck Spencer off. His head bobbed as Spencer begged and pleaded, almost on the verge of weeping that he need to come. Aaron undid the tie on the leather and released Spencer prick. 

“Come, little one. Let me taste you,” Aaron was almost breathless with his want of Spencer’s seed in his mouth. He took the prick into his mouth once more and gripped the dildo still in Spencer’s ass and played with it.

“Fuck,” Spencer yelled as Aaron’s mouth moved over him. Aaron let the head slip down his throat then he felt the prick swell, and Spencer cried out as warm fluid rushed down his throat. Aaron pulled off, then for the first time, kissed Spencer hard, thrusting his tongue in and out of the cabin boy’s mouth, letting him taste the mix of cum, and Aaron’s own taste. Pulling back, he liked just how wrecked Spencer looked, but he wasn’t done, not yet.

Undoing Spencer from the post, he lowered him onto a chest at the end of his bed. He grabbed the net and spread it out, then han Spencer lay down on it. Aaron tangled it around Spencer’s body and groaned. There was the delectable cabin boy, in his bed all tangled in the ropes. Aaron grabbed the pot of cream from his desk, roughly pulled the dildo from the boy’s body, then thrust his slick cock back inside him. Gripping the net with one hand, and Spencer’s waist with the other, Aaron used the leverage to fuck Spencer on his prick. 

“Captain,” Spencer screamed as his prick swelled once again. 

Aaron griped the ropes of the net and tightened them around Spencer. The young man was gripping the bars of the sturdy headboard and tried to stay on his knees, but he was finding it difficult. Aaron grunted as he fucked into the beautiful, pliant body beneath him. Just when he almost couldn’t take it anymore, he growled as he fell across, Spencer’s back, practically rutting as he came once more. Panting hard, Aaron pulled out then pushed the dildo back inside. 

“You will stay in my bed for the remainder of our current sail. When we get to the Keys you’ll be put off to find yourself another ship.”

“Sir? Do I not please you?”

Aaron flopped down on the bed and pulled Spencer into his arms.

“You please me greatly, but my crew is none pleased that you’re here. They are a superstitious lot and if I let you out of my sight, I don’t trust what they would do.”

“So I’ll never see you again?” Spencer looked up at Aaron and tried to tell him with his expression that he didn’t want to leave.

“We shall see, Spencer.”

* * *

The next ten days was filled with working on the sloop, doing repairs and reinforcements. The cannons were made for the ready and sails were checked over for repairs. Aaron watched his crew, making sure they had plenty to do as they sailed towards the Caribbean and the Keys. 

The nights were filled with sex. Aaron taking Spencer over and over. He wasn’t sure if when they finally sailed into port if he could let his cabin boy go. Sitting at his desk he wrote in his journal about the last few days, admitting there what he didn’t want to admit outside the cabin. Spencer slept, he was sprawled out on the bed, all that beautiful, creamy flesh on display. Aaron put his writing things away, then stalked to the bed where he woke the younger man by sliding his prick inside that glorious heat that he had fucked just a couple hours before. Aaron knew he was addicted to Spencer, and he didn’t want to let him go. 

Aaron steered  _ The Bloody Dragon _ into the bay of the southernmost Key off the coast of the Florida Keys. He watched Spencer working among his crew and thought that maybe his fears were unfounded. At first they had wanted to put the young man off, but he quickly had earned their respect. He might have had a wiry physique, but it didn’t mean that there wasn’t some strength in those muscles. He had proved time and again in Aaron’s bed just how strong he was. 

“No one will think less of you, Captain if you keep him on board.” Aaron’s second-in-command, Morgan said to him as he carefully steered around the bay. 

“You lot were ready to throw him overboard.”

“That was four months ago. Spencer has proved himself. Plus, his quick thinking got us through that sudden squall we came upon. He saved our asses.”

Aaron looked at Morgan who was smiling at him.

“He’s good for you. I know you were thinking of putting him off, but no one would be upset with you if you kept him here.”

Aaron took his time to think as he brought the sloop into port. He dropped anchor, had the crew tie her down then he went to his cabin. Spencer had already packed his things, and was waiting for the plank to lower so he could cross. Aaron had watched him the whole time they were settling in. Thinking on the last few months, Morgan was right, he was happier with the young man around. They didn’t just have sex, but there were nights of talking, playing games, reading and more. Aaron found out the young man liked the theatre, which Aaron himself liked as well. His crew often teased him, but they could be found often at the Penny operas that would play all day at the local Opera House. 

The plank was lowered, and Aaron, along with the crew, were getting off to get much needed supplies, turn in their bounties to the East India Company, and collect their pay. Of course there was also the local fence to see for some of the treasures that were had that Easy India didn’t need to know about. 

When Aaron saw Spencer starting to walk across, he ran across the ship and caught him up in his arms. 

“Don’t go.” 

“You, you want me to stay?”

“Yes.”

“For how long? Till you tire of me?” Spencer teased.

“How about forever.”

Spencer smiled as he let himself be taken up by Aaron’s arms. The kiss was slow and full of promise. 

“Let me take you to the theatre and out to dinner.”

“Yes, to everything, Captain.” 

Aaron smiled and knew life with Spencer was going to be an even bigger adventure to his life as the Captain of his own ship.


End file.
